Son Of The Moon
by Shade Penn
Summary: Crossover with PJATO Post-TLO. When Rad is tracking down a very odd creature that has taken on a camaro guise, he finds two other half-bloods in the process and unwitingly gets pulled into a war and he just finished one too! Teen to be safe.
1. Tracking

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a slight crossover with PJATO, since only characters will be mentioned, and not shone.

* * *

1. Tracking

A small lean figure reaching a height of 5 foot 2 was standing on the over pass ad bright silver flecked golden eyes narrowed. _I have found you, foul beast. You have his well, but you cannot escape my senses. Now, will you run, or face me?_ he thought darkly. _For now, I will set camp._

Bright gold eyes narrowed as another beastly presence was felt._ It seems I must deal with another creature._ he mused. 'This one does not seem very strong, and the other one isn't going anywhere.' The blond followed his senses to a lake where he suddenly felt another-no three-no_ 4_ presences. One was the creature he'd been tracking, and he watched it pull up in its beat up Camaro guise. He then saw a mortal boy with brown hair get out, as well as another half-blood blond. He glared at the Camaro before seeking out the other two energies he felt. The third was another half-blood, this one a fairly pretty girl with long brown hair. The last energy came from in the lake and it was the same creature he'd just sensed.

He pulled a celestial bronze tipped steel arrow out, readied his bow, and waited for the creature to surface. He didn't have to wait long as he watched the other blond fall from a tree and get pushed into the water. Gold eyes watched pityingly, but sharpened when the creature surfaced. Indos Worm, nasty things really. The other blond gasped as he saw it and he began backing away. He let his arrow fire and it hit the creature, making it dissolve into gold dust. The other blond looked around gratefully before he seemed to realize that no one was there. He picked up the arrow and stared at it in amazement. He hurried back over to his friend who seemed to have struck out with the half-blood girl, and she was also looking at the arrow in amazement.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Um, I found it." The other blond said. "Come on, Sam, lets go." He grumbled getting back into the car.

The watching blond shook his head as he reverted his bow back to its crescent moon charm around his neck. He followed the camaro's energy and soon found the half-blood girl getting into the car, and the other blond getting kicked out.

The golden-eyed teen sighed. 'The creature can wait-for now-he needs help. It isn't safe or wise for him to be out here alone.' He thought. "You okay?"

The other blond looked up at him frowning. "No, my best friend ditched me to try and woo the jock concubine."

The golden-eyed teen frowned. "Don not speak of a lady in such a way. It seems unbefitting of a half-blood."

The other boy blinked. "Half-blood? What's that? And who are you?"

The other blond smiled slightly. "I will tell you my name if you tell me yours."

"Miles Lancaster."

"Rad White."

"So, what's a half-blood?"

"Well, a half-blood is someone who is half mortal and half god. A demi-god, if you will."

Miles gapped. "You mean like Greek legends and all that stuff?" Rad nodded. "Cool! Wait, how do I know you're not making this up?"

Rad smirked. "Tell me this. Are you Dyslexic and have ADD?"

"Yes and yes." Miles answered blankly.

"Then you're a half-blood." Rad held up his moon charm and it extended back into a silver bow.

"Wow!" Miles looked awed. He then looked at the arrow he was holding with sudden realization. He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for the save earlier."

Rad nodded. "It is in me to help and hunt. I'm currently tracking a creature. It is the Camaro your friend was driving."

Miles gapped again. "I knew that car was bad news! You gotta let me help!"

"No." The answer was flat, but not angry. "You have no training, I cannot allow you to endanger yourself. I'm actually surprised you're still alive actually."

"What about you?" Miles didn't know whether to take hi comment as a compliment or an insult, so he let it slide.

"I will continue my hunt, retrieve the other half-blood with your friend, then we shall go to camp. I will explain it in more detail on the way late, but first, I will escort you home."

Miles groaned embarrassed. Rad chuckled.

* * *

A/N: And there's the first chapt. Any confusion will be sorted out as the story continues,and see if you can guess who the Godly parents of Rad, Miles, and Mikaela are. R&R Please!


	2. New Look

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a slight crossover with PJATO, since only characters will be mentioned, and not shone.

"Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

2. New Look

After taking Miles home, Rad continued on with his search. He closed his eyes and felt the creatures presence along with the other half-blood and mortal. He suddenly frowned upon feeling two new presences collided with the other three. He sensed the two bigger creatures clashing and the mortal and half-blood being chased by the smaller being. He soon saw the half-blood girl attack the small silver being and the boy kick it. He frowned again when he saw the two bigger creatures fighting._ 'It seems my target has mislead me.' _He thought watching the yellow one defending the two small beings. After it had defeated the black and white one, Rad's frown deepened when the yellow one looked straight at him. He shrugged one shoulder and came out into the open, the half-blood and mortal giving him surprised looks. He nodded at them slightly and smirked up at the yellow one. "Isn't this the part where you run away?"

The yellow one seemed to glare at him and folded back into a car. _**"Anymore questions you wanna ask?" **_An annoyed voice sounded from the radio with the door opening.

Rad grinned and gestured to the other two. "I may not like him, but he is the lesser of two evils, in my opinion anyway." As if to prove this, the downed black and white being let out a metallic groan.

Both half-blood and mortal glance at each other, then at Rad, then at the downed being, then finally at the open Camaro door. They both scramble into the car and Rad got calmly into the back where the girl was.

"So, who are you?" The girl asked.

"Rad White and your names?" Rad asked politely.

"Mikaela Banes." The girl said.

"Sam Witwicky." The boy said.

Rad then glared at Sam. "You should not have abandoned your friend." He then glared at the radio fr a second before addressing the girl. "You saw the Indos Worm, did you not?"

Mikaela looked surprised. "You mean that weird white serpent thing? Yeah, Is that what it's called?"

"Yes, nasty things, they drag you under and rip you to shreds." Rad replied breezily, which had the other two occupants staring at him strangely.

"_What_ are you?" Sam asked.

Rad frowned. "You question me about what I am, and yet you do not question your creature car?"

The radio clicked on._** "Take time to realize, that I am on your side, didn't I, didn't I tell you?"**_

Rad shook his head. "Perhaps it is fated that you didn't tell me that you were not evil." He grinned. "Yet you still ran from me."

_**"Eat my shorts."**_ The voice of Bart Simpson chirped from the radio.

Rad chuckled. "You said it, not me.

There was a pause, then Mikaela spoke, "If he's some kind of high tech alien robot, then why does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

The car screeched as it stopped inside of a tunnel, the door swing open. Rad got out and the other two followed.

Sam frowned. "Ah! Look what you did! You mad him angry!"

"I seriously doubt that, boy." Rad said. Then he smirked as their jaws dropped as the sleek new Camaro pulled up. "If you stand around with your mouths open, flies will nest." He said getting back into the car. As the other two got in, he decided to speak, "If you are not a coward, then why did you keep running from me?"

The radio whirled from station to station. **_"I close my eyes ,And try to hide, But wake, When dreams collide."_** Then,**_ "You were always there when I looked back, You had to do it all alone."_**

Rad nodded. "I understand." He smiled. "So, any questions?"

_**"Baby how you do that make a grown man cry."**_ The radio sang.

Rad laughed. "Yes, that's very true."

"What do you do?" Mikaela asked curiously.

Rad frowned. "I am not to discuss these matters now, later though, after we retrieve Miles from his home."

_**"Tell me, why?"**_ The radio sang once again.

"Because he needs to come with us as well." Rad answered.

Sam shook his head rapidly. "No, you can't drag Miles into this!"

"To bad. He already knows about the creature car." Rad replied. "So, will you retrieve Miles, or will I have to track you down again?"

**_"Don't have a cow man?"_** Once again, the voice of Bart Simpson was heard through the radio.

Rad grinned. "You have to get a better quote."

_**"Eat my shorts." **_Was the smart reply.


	3. Drive

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a slight crossover with PJATO, since only characters will be mentioned, and not shone.

"Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

3. Drive

Miles sat on the couch in his living room, twitching occasionally. He had just learned that his dad wasn't his dad, and his new friend was out hunting the "creature car" as he called it. He heard a car pulling up in the driveway, the opening of a door and closing of it, then the doorbell ring.

His mother answered the door. "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"Rad White, Mrs. Lancaster." A male voice said. Miles sagged in the couch with relief, Rad was still okay it seemed. "Miles is home, right?"

"Yes. Miles, there's someone here to see you." Mrs. Lancaster called.

"I'm here." Miles got up from the couch and was glad to see that Rad was not only okay, but in one piece. "You're alive."

Rad nodded. "Yes." He then looked serious. "It would seem that the creature wasn't evil, so your friend and the other half-blood are safe."

"Wait, you know about the half-blood's?" Mrs. Lancaster asked surprised.

"Yes, I am one as well. If I were to tell you the name of my immortal parent, you would call me a liar or say I was crazy." He shook his head as an unbidden memory came up. "He must come with me, but rest assured, I will keep him safe."

"You swear?" Mrs. Lancaster pressed.

"Of course." Rad then gestured for Miles to follow.

"Mom, I promise I'll be okay." Miles said.

"Okay, honey. Just come back safely." Mrs. Lancaster said. She gave Rad a serious look. "Bring him back."

Rad nodded and both he and Miles went out to the Camaro. Miles gave Rad a questioning look. "The creature got a sleek new look."

"Well, at least it isn't a junker anymore." Miles said.

The radio clicked on. **_"See me in a different light, See me in a different light, (You're so blind.)"_**

Miles gapped. "Did it just insult me?"

Rad smiled softly. "Do not worry. Now, please get into the driver's seat, someone has to pretend to drive."

Miles grinned and got into the driver's seat while Rad got back into the back. "Oh, hi Sam." He said flatly upon seeing his friend.

"Um, hi Miles." Sam greeted awkwardly.

"Awkwardness aside, I take it there are more of you coming?" Rad asked.

_**"And we have a winner!"**_ The radio chirped.

Rad's lip twitched, but didn't smile.

Mikaela looked at Rad. "So, what's this 'camp' you mentioned?"

"Once again, I will explain it later, in private." Rad's eyes narrowed at Sam. "It is something that cannot be made public."

"Are you saying that I can't be trusted?" Sam accused.

Rad stared evenly back. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. You are obviously important, or they wouldn't have bothered to look for you, so I will wait before I decide what to do."

The rest of the car ride was in silence until they came to a large secluded area, fog forming. Rad felt sudden energy spikes and they were coming in from several directions. He was positive that that these were the other creatures.

**_"They're here."_** A creepy childish voice came from the radio.

Rad rolled his eyes. "Please, _try_ and not freak them out."

**_"Yes, dear."_** Was the reply.

Rad shook his head as the other occupants tried to stifle their laughter. He got out calmly and they followed suit. He felt the presences draw closer and soon a horn honked as a red-flamed blue semi-truck came rolling in first. Then a black Topkick and a lime green hummer came rolling up. Last to come was a silver Pontiac Solstice. Rad began to feel a sense of dread.

_'Don't tell me…'_ he though. Rad watched his companion's expressions .Mikaela and Sam were looking slightly apprehensive as the vehicles began to transform and Miles looked ready to fain t with awe, so Rad placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him._ 'Yup, they are. Aliens, just my luck.' _He thought grimly.


	4. Agent

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a slight crossover with PJATO, since only characters will be mentioned, and not shone.

"Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

4. Agent

Rad was silently cursing up a storm in his mind. He just 'had' to get involved in another war, didn't he? He huffed as he leaned back in the seat of the creature-er, Bumblebee, he corrected himself, since it was apparently the camaro's name. "I could probably find it those glasses, but I don't think I'll be able to sense it." He frowned.

Suddenly, the radio clicked on. **_"You follow what you feel inside, It's intuitive, You don't have to try, It comes naturally."_**

Rad sighed. "Fine, I'll give it a try." The sound of clapping was heard from the radio and even Miles clapped, giving him a sympathetic look. Had Sam not taken the driver's seat, Rad would've snapped at him to keep his eyes on the road and hands on the steering wheel.

"You said your name was Rad, right?" Mikaela asked. Rad nodded. "Well, how were you able to find Bumblebee in the first place?"

"Well, I feel this pull to all things, er, not of the norm." Rad was treading carefully. He had to make sure not to reveal to much, just not yet anyway. "aliens just happen to fall under that category too, thankfully this species has alternate forms, which is very useful, I must say."

"How old are you anyway?" Sam asked.

"15." Rad answered crisply.

Sam looked back at him incredulously. "But you're so tiny!"

Rad glared. "I know. Eyes on the road!" he snapped. "The point of you being the driver is to be inconspicuous, not totally obvious." He reprimanded harshly.

Sam flinched at that tone. It was harsher than what he used with Mikaela, or even Miles. This is the tone he used with Bumblebee, harsh and mocking. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Rad said nothing further as Bumblebee stopped at Sam's home, the Autobots right behind them. Rad and Sam both ran into the house and up to Sam's room. "where is it?" Rad asked.

"You're the psychic, can't you sense it?" Sam retorted. He cringed at the blonde's glare.

"This is_ not _a psychic ability!" he hissed.

"Then what is it?" Sam asked.

Before Rad could retort, there was a knock on the window. H sighed and opened it, and both Mikaela , and Miles were slipped in. "Wha…?"

"They really want those glasses." Mikaela said.

"So, _please_ hurry!" Miles added.

"I'll give it a try." Rad said lowly. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He centered out the 'Bots energy and the two other half-bloods, and focused in on anything small. He snapped his eyes open. "Found it." He quickly went over to Sam's cluttered desk and moved the junk off, revealing the old glasses. He put it in his pouch attached to his belt. "Now lets get the hell out of here."

"Sammy? You home?" A female voice called.

Rad groaned. They were so close too. He quickly went over to the window. "Hide! Quickly!" he then grabbed 4 school textbooks and gave them to the other teens.

Sam gave him a strange look. "What are we suppose to do with these?"

"Pretend to study!" Rad hissed and sat in a chair, nose planted in book.

The other teens exchanged looks before taking an unoccupied space. Miles though quickly switched on the lights before sitting back on the floor, since the chairs were taken. The door opened and both elder Witwicky's look at them surprised.

"What's going on here son?" Ron asked.

"Study group." Sam answered. "This is Mikaela, and Rad."

"Rad?" Judy questioned. "I don't think Sam's ever mentioned a Rad at his school."

Rad smiled thinly. "I'm new, just got here."

"Do you live in the area?" Judy asked.

"I live on the outskirts, my mom and I just love nature." Rad's smile was more genuine this time.

"Anyway, mom, dad, we've got a lot of studying to do, so-" Sam was cut off by the door bell ring.

They all went downstairs and both elder Witwicky's answered it. Then a bunch of people wearing steile looking white suits came in what looked like scanners of some kind.

"Who do you think you are?" Ron asked angrily.

The man in a black suit flashed a badge. "Agent Simmons, Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it." Ron retorted.

"'Course not, don't exist." Simmons said.

Just then one of the men came over to Simmons. "Direct contact."

Simmons stared at them. "Bag 'em and tag 'em."

Rad tried not to clutch the pouch on his belt. _'Well, this is a set back._' Was his only cynical thought.


	5. Capture

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a slight crossover with PJATO, since only characters will be mentioned, and not shone.

"Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

5. Capture

Rad kept his face set in a scowl as he and Miles were herded into a different van than Sam, and Mikaela. Miles kept fidgeting though. "You still have those glasses, right?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Rad answered quietly. His gold eyes suddenly sharpened. "Don't say anything, no matter what these mortals say. Do. Not. Speak." He hissed out and though his voice was still deathly quiet, Miles heard him crystal clear.

"Got it." He whispered. He then fidgeted again. "Um, can I see the glasses?"

Rad shot the person up front a glare to make sure he wasn't looking. He opened the pouch and let Miles see. "As you can see; these are just an old cracked pair of glasses."

Miles smiled slightly at Rad's completely deadpan tone before he flinched, scenes beginning to flash in his mind. A giant frozen thing, a cube, a big fight, and Sam shoving the shrunk cube into something. He hissed and held his head. "What does it mean when you get images in your head?"

Rad narrowed his eyes. "You're not crazy, it merely means you had brief glimpses of the future." Then his tone got suspicious. "I take it that this is not the first time it has happened?"

Miles shook his head. "Maybe once, or twice...or thrice."

Rad nodded. "Now, shush."

Just then a geeky looking man looked back at them. "So, you kids know how much trouble you're in?" Neither half-blood answered, and the man frowned looking at Miles. "Miles Lancaster, right?" Miles nodded, mouth still firmly shut. "Thought so, since you two kinda look alike. You two related?"

Miles shrugged and stole a glance at Rad. Now that he thought about it, they _could _be related. They both had blond hair, lightly tanned skin and slight frames. Though the similarities between them ended at that, while Miles was average height, Rad was small. While Miles had blue eyes, Rad had gold eyes flecked with silver. He would have to ask Rad about this later if they _were_ related.

The geeky man continued frowning and looked at Rad, flinching slightly at the angry scowl. "You know, we couldn't find a single record of you, or who you are. So, what's the deal kid?"

Rad didn't answer, only looked out the window at the highway impasse they were going under, then suddenly the car screeched to a stop. They got out quickly-Idiots forgot to lock the doors!-and saw the top of the other car get ripped off. He grabbed Miles arm and pulled him over to it, then proceded to unpick the cuffs that were on them. "You two okay?" he asked . They nodded and got out of the vehicle.

They rubbed their wrists. "Thanks man." Sam noted how Rad's eyes flared at the word, and not in a good way. He then looked at the gawking agents. "Gentlemen-" he heard Rad snort-"I'd like to introduce you Optimus Prime."

"You're nervous system does not register shock. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus was briefly reminded of Rad's lack of reaction to them, but he had only said,"I spend days chasing _that_, and worse." He had then pointed at Bumblebee when he said _that_.

"There are S-Seven protocols, I'm not authorized to communicate with except to tell you that I can't communicate with you." Simmons said.

Rad glared at the man and marched up to him. "Keep your hands in the air." True, he was small, but the fire in his eyes was enough to cow just about any one. He rifled through the agents jacket and Rad drew out a cell phone and the man's badge. Rad tossed thecell phone to Sam, who caught it and began looking through it.

"Where are my parents?" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Simmons retorted.

Sam turned to Rad and tentatively toke the badge from him, but the blod was too busy glaring at Simmons to notice. He then showed the agent the badge. "See this? This a 'do whatever I want badge and get away with it' badge. Now, take off your clothes." He ordered abruptly.

Rad looked disgusted. "Not everything, I can't stand to see more scum than I need to."

Simmons protested loudly as he toke off his jacket, and pants, leaving him only in his tank top and boxers. Sam then cuffed him to the pole. "You're gonna pay you little punk!" he yelled.

Rad snorted and pulled the glasses out of his pouch and placed them in Optimus' large metal hand. "Well, good-bye, good-luck, peace out." He then pointed at Miles, and Mikaela. "You two, lets go."

Miles surprised Rad by grabbing his arm. "You can't take us there just yet!"

Rad glared. "And why is that?"

Miles flinched. So far Rad had been neutral to him and not as vicious as he was to Sam or Bumblebee, so he really wanted Rad to listen to reason. "Um, those visions I had must be connected to this?" he offered lamely.

Rad's sharp eyes flickered to the dark shapes in the sky. "First, how 'bout we get out of here first."


	6. Vision

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a slight crossover with PJATO, since only characters will be mentioned, and not shone.

"Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

6. Vision

Rad felt his cheek, it was still stinging a little from the punch he got from trying to help Bumblebee. True, he didn't really like him, but he didn't deserve to be put on ice. He, Sam, Miles, and Mikaela had been pushed into one of the helicopters where there were two others, a blond lady, and a plump dark-skinned until they had all fallen asleep before waking Miles up. The other blond boy blinked blearily at him. "What?"

"What did you see?" Rad asked. "In your vision." He elaborated upon seeing Miles blank look.

"Oh, well, the first thing I saw was some large frozen thing, it look like a transformer." Miles' eyes widened. "That was probably Megatron! And that giant cube must've been the Allspark!"

"Keep your voice down!" Rad hissed clamping a hand down over Miles' mouth, and sighed in relief when none of the other occupants stirred. "Yes, you probably did see the Allspark and Megatron. You definitely seeing the future." He mused aloud. "What else did you see?"

Miles frowned as Rad moved his hand away from his mouth. "I saw all of them fighting other transformers, then I saw Sam shove a smaller version of the cube into something, but I couldn't see what it was."

"Hmm." Rad gave Sam a thoughtful look that was almost apologetic. Almost. "It seems his importance has revealed itself in your fractured vision."

"Um, thanks." Miles said awkwardly. It was strange how Rad could both insult you, and compliment you at the same time. "So, how do aliens fall into your senses?"

Rad had a guarded look, but his voice softened. "They are technically still considered a type of monster-evil or not." He said. "Since they are not from Earth, they cannot hide behind the Mist, so mortals can see their true forms, like if they're in their bi-pedal forms."

"Um, question, what is the Mist?" Miles asked confused.

"I do not want to repeat any of this, so we will wait until the matter is resolved before I tell you about it." Rad answered.

* * *

When everyone was awake, the blond lady looked at them. "So, what are you in for?"

"Oh, turns out that my car was a giant transforming robot." Sam replied.

"Got dragged into this." Rad's glare seemed to encompass the whole compartment.

"So, where are we headed?" Sam asked.

"Good question." The bond lady said.

Rad's senses suddenly spiked as he felt two energies coming from the dam they were coming in sight of. The energies felt very strange. One was very bad, the other had a sense of life and a bit of resentment, then he felt the energy pulse and he clutched his chest hissing.

"Rad! You okay?" Miles asked looking worried.

"I. Am . Fine." Rad grated out, more forcefully than needed, but he got his point across.

When the 'copter landed, Miles still helped Rad off, but was grateful that he didn't glare at him. Instead, he was glaring at Simmons, who was standing in front of them. "Miss me kids?" he asked sarcastically. "Take 'em in." He called several other black-suited men and they moved them along inside the dam.

Rad looked around, the blond lady, the plump man, a few army men and an old dude were in there as well, and he could feel the bad energy getting closer. He barely heard the talking going on around him as he stared up at the giant frozen creature which the energy was coming from, and suddenly felt it prod around his own, trying to find some way in, and honestly, Rad was almost willing to let it in, but Miles' voice snapped him out of it.

"That's the thing from my vision!" he hissed.

"Meet NBE-1" Simmons announced.

"NBE?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological extraterrestrial. Scientists found him frozen in the Artic Circle." Simmons said.

"Are you insane?" Sam shouted. "That's Megatron! As in, the leader of the Decepticons and wants to conquer the universe!"

Rad froze. "The Allspark." He hissed as he figured out what the other energy was. "It's here, where it?"

"That's classified-" Simmons started.

Another man interrupted. "I think it would be a good idea to show them."

"And who are you?" Rad questioned.

"Tom Banacheck." The man replied.

"Well then, show us where it is." Rad said.

Simmons reluctantly complied. "Follow me."

* * *

A/N: Any one getting an idea as to who the Olympian parents are? Here's the clues; Miles can see the future and has blond hair and blues eyes.

Rad seems to hate men and can sense the monster's energy. P.S: Though it seems impossible, there** are** other ways to have kids.

Still working on Mikaela's though.


	7. Energy

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a slight crossover with PJATO, since only characters will be mentioned, and not shone.

"Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

7. Energy.

Rad stared at the giant cube as they passed it, another bout of life giving energy coming into contact with his own. He smiled slightly at the good energy it radiated and saw Miles looking at it. "I take it that's the cube you saw?" he asked. Miles nodded.

They all came into a room with a see through box and something that looked like a laser.

"We've been using the radiation from the cube to-well, why don't I just show you?" Simmons asked. "Anybody got some technology? Cell phone maybe?"

Glenn pulled out his blackberry. "Uh, here."

Simmons puts it into the box, closes it, and puts on his goggles. "You might want to put those goggles on, it gets a little bright."

Everyone put their goggles on and Simmons hit a button and a light shot out from the laser and hit the blackberry, which changed into a little robot.

Rad instantly felt energy from it. _'Incomplete.' _A voice in his mind whispered._ 'Sparkling…nonetheless.'_ The voice finished. Rad felt another thing: dread. Dread as the little robot began firing uselessly at the walls.

An intense anger though seeped into him as he watched Simmons' finger near another trigger, this one to terminate the mini-mech-no, he realized, sparkling…a baby. Rad grabbed Simmons wrist before he even knew what he was doing.

"Don't. Even. Try it." He hissed out.

Simmons stared at him like he was crazy. "What's with you? You all saw what that cube did, now it's time to get rid of it." He explained like it was no big deal.

The nonchalant tone made Rad's blood boil, an unknown anger filing in with his own. Now he just needed to know. "How many of these did you kill?"

"I don't know, lost count after a hundred." Simmons replied indifferently.

Rad went ridged, indignant and righteous fury also filed in with his own anger. It was weird, but he didn't care. _'Those were all babies…children.' _He thought. A mix of sadness for the sparkling and utter hatred for Sector Seven replaced all the anger and fury as he look down at the black and white sparkling. Red optics met understanding silver eyes. The sparkling immediately withdrew its' weapons and held out its' tiny arms as Rad opened the box and toke it out, ignoring the protests.

"Now you're really crazy-" Simmons started.

Rad silenced him with a hateful glare as he held the sparkling more securely. "Listen well scum, I don't like people who harm children, so you better tell us where Bumblebee is."

Sam sent Rad a grateful glance, but then glared at Simmons response. "Can't, it's S-Seven's property now."

"What?" Sam yelled. "No! you have to let my car go, he'll know what to do."

"Why should I?" Simmons retorted snidely.

"Forget this." Sam sent Rad a pleading look.

On the one hand, Rad may not like either Sam or Bumblebee, but on the other hand, he did have a point. Rad closed his eyes, the life giving energy still felt resentful, but content. The evil energy was silently raging, and he felt around for another energy. His eyes snapped open. Instead of responding, he sent Sam a nod before dashing out of the room, Sam right behind him. Everyone else soon followed.

Sam and Rad ran into where white-suited men were spraying Bumblebee with liquid nitrogen. Sam immediately began shoving the men away from him. "Stop! Stop that !"

"Turn it off!" Rad yelled. He then looked over and saw the control panel. Allowing himself a feral grin, he went over to it and hefted the quiet sparkling to one arm before turning off the panel and the nitrogen stopped coming out.

The confusion was enough for Bumblebee to get into a sitting position, his canon coming out as everyone else came running in. Sam made calming gesture with his hands. "Bumblebee! The Allspark is here come on!" he began running and looked back to see if he was following.

"Well, come on!" Rad shouted at Miles, and Mikaela. They both followed Rad and they all entered the room where the Allspark was kept. Rad saw Bumblebee place a hand on the cube and heard the minibot begin to hum. Rad felt the energy washing off it in waves as it collided with his own. _'Safe._' The voice from before whispered. _'Safe.'_ Rad closed his eyes as he let all the energy in, and nobody noticed the slight flare in his eyes as he closed them.

* * *

For anyone who's guessed the correct Olympian as Rad's parent, please take note that Rad is also extremely protective of children because of it, and he really hates men because of it too.

Can anyone guess what or who it was whispering in Rad's mind?

Also, I would like to note that I'm going to skip the battle at Mission City because I think we all know how that goes, unless someone wants the _Son Of The Moon _version of it.


	8. Explanation

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a crossover with PJATO, characters will be shone at a later chapter.

Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

8. Explanation

Rad sat on a chair in the giant hangar of the Autobot's temporary base. All the Autbots were present(sans Jazz, who had been deactuvated in the Mission City battle,) the two half-bloods, and Sam, who, in Rad's own begrudging opinion, had proved his worth-somewhat- to know his big secret. He'd expalin his reasoning as to why a mortal knew when the time came. The sparkling, Frost, Rad had name him, chirped to get his attention.

Rad blinked. "Oh." he muttered. "Any questions?"

"Yes, what's the Mist? You said you would talk about it later, and well..." Miles trailed off.

"Before I answer, you." Rad pinned Sam with a glare, who immediately froze in his seat. "must not repeat any of this to anyone. If you had not proven your worth,I would not allow you to even hear this. Understand?" he asked icily. Sam nodded rapidly, not trusting himself to speak.

The atmoshpere lightened a bit. "Alright." Rad said. "The Mist is a force that keeps regular mortals from seeing, say, a monster's true form, it can even fool half-bloods. And that is what Miles, Mikaela, and I are. Aliens though are the exception since they don't originate from Earth, so mortals can see you." Rad explained, the last part directed at the Autobots.

"Um, what is a half-blood?" Sam asked tentatively.

Rad frowned at Sam. "It is one way of saying demigod." he said.

Sam gapped and stared at the three half-bloods in astonishment. The Autobots dimmed their optics, obviously looking up what Rad had said. When their optics brightened, Optimus sopke.

"A demigod is the offspring of a human and a god, correct?" Rad nodded. "How is it possible? They are considered-"

"Please." Rad interrupted. "Don't say myth, you see. It's all real." he murmured.

"Um, what was that camp you kept mentioning?" Mikaela asked curiously.

Rad smiled slightly. "It is the only safe haven for half-bloods. There you are trained to protect yourself from monsters that will come after you. How you two managed to go so long I will never know." he then stood. "Miles, Mikaela, do you wish to go?"

They both looked nervous and Miles spoke. "Is that were you're going?"

Rad blinked again, it making him looked rather childish at the moment. Then he let out a harsh derisive laugh. "No, I just go there occasionally to see family which is _everyone_." he smirked strangely at that, it was secretively knowing.

"How can everyone there be-oh." Miles said in sudden realization. "Does this mean I_ am _related to you?"

"Yes." Rad nodded. "You are both related to each other as well as me."

"Well, this is awkward." Miles muttered. He then sighed. "I'll go."

Rad nodded, looked at Mikaela, who stared back stubbornly. "How long is it?" she asked.

"It can be just for the summer, or forthe year, your choice." Rad shrugged.

Mikaela bit her lip. "Okay, I'll go, but can I say good-bye first?"

Rad stared at her blankly. "You both have to pack, so of course you can." he stared up at Bumblebee. "May you take us back to Tranquility now? They need to pack." The tone he used was slightly polite, but very condescending.

Bumblebee made an indignant chirp, but complied and transformed. **_"Whatch say?"_** A voice sang from his radio.

Rad made a show of rolling his eyes. "Thank you..._Creature Car_."


	9. Transportation

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a crossover with PJATO, characters will be shone at a later chapter.

Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

9. Transportation

"Mom, mom, you can ket me go now." Miles begged. "I need to breath!"

Mrs. Lancaster let go of her son, smiling bashfully. "Sorry honey. I'm just going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you to." Miles said sliding a large backpack over his shoulder.

"Have fun at camp."Mrs. Lancaster mumbled.

Miles gave her one more hug before going outside, he placed his pack in the trunk of Bumblebee's alt-mode and got in the passenger seat, both Mikaela, and Rad in the back seat, Sam in the driver's seat. "So, where to next?" Sam asked.

"Prison." Mikaela said abruptly. They all raised a brow. "Since I already said good-bye to my step-mom, I want to say good-bye to my dad." she explained.

"Creature, to prison, and step on it." Rad said flatly.

Bumblebee's engine rumbled indignantly as he drove them through the streets. Sam's hands were on the steering wheel, pretending to drive. The drve was driven in an awkward silence.

"So. "Miles started timidly, since even though Rad treated him fairly neutrally, the other blond still scared him. "'Where' are we going exactly? As in, where is the camp?"

"Ah." Rad said. "The camp is in Long Island New York."

"We're getting to New York, how exactly?" Mikaela asked curiously.

"We're gonna take a plane, then we'regoing to get there as fast as possible, granted no monsters come after us along the way." Rad explained nonchalantly.

"So, um, how do we know who our other parent is?" Miles asked nervously and trying to steer the topic of monsters away from the conversation .

"You don't." Rad replied. "They have to claim you and since you two are older than 13, they will most likely claim you soon. Though I have my own guesses as to who your other parent might be."

"Really who?" Miles asked.

"I'd rather not say, it's only guess after all." Rad replied shrugging.

"So, who's your dad?" Sam asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

The air darkened instantly. "You assume my other parent is male?" Rad hissed scowling.

Sam shrank in his seat. "Sorry, but don't you have a dad?"

"No, I don't." Rad replied instantly in a clipped tone. "I never knew who unwittingly assisted in my creation, and I don't really care."

Rad's tone implied he'd had this conversation before.

"So, who's your mom then?" Mikaela asked.

Rad looked out the window. "It's not a good dea to say their names so casually. You address them as Lord or Lady. If it's your parent, then obviously you call them tyheir parental title." he explained.

"So, why don't you have a dad?" Miles asked quietly.

Rad's bland tone returned. "Like I said; unwitting donor."

No one responded on the topic since there was an obvious dark underlining, and none of them wanted to test Rad's patience should he really get mad.

* * *

After Mikaela said good-bye to her dad, Rad had told Bumblebee to get them to the air port, and to step on it. After about an hour and a few close calls later, they had arrived at the California airport.

"This is were we part, Creature. At least for now anyway." Rad said.

"You're not coming back?" Sam asked.

"Of course I will, I need to get Frost from Ratchet. Though if I stay will be an entirely different thing to think over." Rad shrugged.

"What will you do in the mean time?" Miles asked.

Rad shrugged. "Probably hunt some monsters, though first I might have to sort out the mess I caused." Sam flinched. Rad got outof the Camaro, Mikaela , and Miles following and getting their bags out of the trunk.

Miles waved awkwardly. "Um, see ya Sam."

"Bye." Sam waved back, feeling just as awkward.

The trio walked into the airport, there papers in order (after having a hard time reading them earlier) , thought how Rad had a passport was a mystery, or even how he had paid! They trusted him though, so they remained slilent about that. And as long as Miles didn't see the plane crashing down, Rad was fine with it too.

* * *

When they landed in the New York airport, it was 5:00 am and the sky was still dark. The trio rubbed their eyes as they gathered their things, well, Mikaela, and Miles did, Rad just had his carrion bag, which they've never seen him open actually.

Sudden a voice broke through their thoughts. "Beautiful dreamer, you'll dream no more, cause down by the door, is what you're waiting for."

Rad cringed and the other two half-bloods were surprised to see that Rad actually looked nervous. Without even looking in the voice's direction he said to them, "Please don't tell me there is a blond guy at the entrance wearing a silly grin."

"There is." Mikaela said.

"I said _please don't tell me_." Rad muttered. He sighed as he turned around and sure enough, there was a a blond man there. Putting on a rather convincing fake smile, he strolled up to him, Mikaela, and Miles in tow. "Hello, Uncle."

The blond man grinned a little more and patted Rad's head. "Hello, Honey Bunch."

"_Honey Bunch_?" Mikaela and Miles echoed, both looking astonished.

Rad grimaced. "Don't ask."

* * *

A/N: More clues; once again Miles's vision is mentioned. And Mikaela has a step-mom, not a step-dad.

Can anyone guess who it is at the airport waiting for them? Remember, Rad said "Uncle"


	10. Songs

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a crossover with PJATO, characters will be shone at a later chapter.

Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

10. Songs

"So, he's your uncle?" Miles asked looking back and forth from Rad and the blond man.

"Yes Miles, he is my_ Uncle_." Rad pointedly emphasized the word.

The man merely patted Rad's head again, seemingly ignoring the veiled warning he normally got when being to affectionate with the teen. "Now Honey Bunch, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Rad grimaced again. "Mikaela, Miles, this is my uncle." His eyes darted around. "Apollo."

They both gapped looking dumbstruck. The blond man chuckled before wrapping an arm around Rad's small shoulders, who cringed at the contact. "I think you broke them."

Rad rolled his eyes. "Why are you here, uncle?"

"Why, I'm here to take you and your little half-blood friends to that camp." Apollo replied.

Rad stared up at him suspiciously. "How did you know that we needed a ride there?"

"I know all and see all, remember, Honey Bunch?" Apollo steered Rad to the exit, the other two half-bloods following.

Once they were outside, Miles' shock turn to confusion. "How _are_ we getting to camp?" Rad pointed at the red Maserati that was innocently parked in front of the entrance. "I thought you drove a chariot?" he asked Apollo in confusion.

Rad answered instead. "It _is _a chariot, it's only _disguised _as a Maserati." He then tried to get into the back, but Apollo stopped him.

"Ah, ah, Honey Bunch, you sit in the front seat." He said.

Rad huffed indignantly. He looked at his two companions. "Well? Get in!" he snapped. Once they scrambled into the back, he got into the passenger side.

* * *

"Wow!" Miles gasped looking out the window at the sights below, the sun blazing behind them. "This is awesome!" he then got nervous. "Um, I thought the sun was just a ball of hot fumes?" Rad rolled his eyes.

A/N: And _that_ is the reason why Rad hates both Bumblebee and the radio in general.

"You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that. I think someone heard Artemis call me that and it stuck." Apollo replied.

Something clicked in Mikaela's mind. "Wait, you call him uncle, does that mean Artemis is your mom?"

Rad smiled faintly. "I was wondering when one of you would get it."

"Doesn't she _hate_ men though?" Miles asked nervously.

"Yes." Rad replied. "Though I'm the only good man, her words too."

"Well, at least I know why you don't like me or Sam very much." Miles said.

"I treat you neutrally because you're family, Sam is not." Rad replied. He turned on the radio and twitched when Apollo's voice came through the speakers.

_Our eyes close the candle burns away,_

_But I know the fire still remains_

_This love is all we need_

_We fit together perfectly,_

_I fall, you and I collide_

_What if I stay forever?_

_What if there's no good-bye?_

_Frozen for a moment here in time,_

_Yeah,_

_If you tell me the sky is falling,_

_Or say that the stars collide,_

_The only thing that matters in my life,_

_Is you and I tonight_

Both Mikaela and Miles were surprised when Rad glared at Apollo, who merely smiled innocently back. Rad snorted and switched the station, but twitched again when his voice once again came from the speakers.

_You're cynical and beautiful_

_You always make a scene_

_You're monochrome and delirious_

_You're nothing that you see_

_I'm drowning in your vanity_

_Your laugh is a disease_

_You're dirty and you're sweet_

_You know you're everything to me_

Rad groaned and switched the station, and once again twitched.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that You feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Switch station. Twitch.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

Rad's twitch was pretty bad and once again he switched the station, and Apollo's smile was turning into more of a smirk.

_When I'm alone at night_

_I dream you paint the stars against the twilight_

_Suspended in the air_

_I wish your silhouette would always stay there_

Miles leaned over to Mikaela. "Now we know why Rad doesn't like Bumblebee at all."

Mikaela nodded.


	11. Camp

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a crossover with PJATO, characters will be shone at a later chapter.

Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

11. Camp

Mikaela and Miles made sure to stay out of reaching distance of Rad once Apollo had dropped them off at Half-blood Hill, but not before he gave Rad a hug that definetly indicated something other than a platonic relation. Then again, the heavily implied songs that Apollo had made the radio sing in his voice was a rather large hint.

Rad turned and walked toward the big farm house. "Lets go." he said stiffy.

"Um, what was that about?" Miles asked timidly.

Rad stopped and gave Miles a look which said he was either very brave, or very stupid. "None of your business." he hissed. "Now hurry up." he walked with a slight twich, but they still had to jog to keep up with him.

As they neared the farm house they noticed five people, two were older men, a small plump man with black hair and a man in a wheel chair with thining brown hair. And three younger people, teenagers it looked like. One a boy with curly brown hair and horns, another boy with messy black hair and a girl with long curly blond hair.

Rad coughed to get their attention. The man in the wheelchair looked up first and smiled. "Rad, it is good to see you. How have you been?"

Rad grimaced. "I have been as well as can be, Chiron, Mr.D." he nodded to the samller man. "I have found two more."

Mr.D gave Rad an annoyed look. "You seem to have a knack for picking up strays, don't you Raid?"

Rad shrugged non-comitally. "I suppose, sir." he then gestured to Mikaela. "THis is Mikaela Banes." he gestured to Miles. "And this is Miles Lancaster, who seems to have an intersting seer's ability, a she saw the events leading up to Mission City." he noticed their darkened expressions. "Ah, no doubt heard about that huh?"

"Yes, we also heard that some mortals claim it was giant robots?" Chiron questioned.

"Aliens." Rad said flatly. "We got dragged into a war over their life source, which a human used to kill their enemies leader." he clarified. He hen nodded at them. "I will allow these two to stay in my cabin, since I have a feeling they will be claimed soon." With that said, he left.

"Er, nice meeting you all." Mikaela said hesistantly and she nodded at them before she and Miles jogged after Rad.

The three younger people looked at each other before following after the trio.

* * *

The half-bloods have finally made it to Camp Half-Blood.

I know this is a short chapter, but it's only one more chapters until Mikaela and Miles parentage is revealed.

Please take note that while this story may seem like it's turning into a slash fic, it's not. There will only be the barest indication of it the next chapter, and it is completely one-sided, since Rad hates guys after all.


	12. Unique

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a crossover with PJATO, characters will be shone at a later chapter.

Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

12. Unique

"So, what's with the cabins?" Miles asked looking at the assorted cabins srrounding a pavellion with statues, a basketball court and a giant fire pit in the center.

"They each represent an Olympian." Percy said. They had introduced themselves after catching up with the trio.

"So, which cabin do we stay in for now?" Miles asked.

"Cabin eight." Rad said pointing at ta normal looking polished silver cabin with animal carvings on it.

"Hey look!" A voice yelled.

"It's Rad!" Another yelled.

"Hey Rad!" A third yelled.

The group stopped and looked over at the basketball court. All the boys, minus the satyrs, waved at Rad. Rad waved back stiffly before practically running to his cabin.

Miles looked at Grover. "Did those otherr kids have donkey bottoms?"

Grover flushed. "Bla-ha-ha! Goat!" he yelled. Miles flinched.

"So why does Rad seem so popular? Mikaela asked curiously.

"Well, he explained, not in much detail, that he attracts the unwanted attention of men." Annabeth gave Percy a pointed look.

Mikaela nodded. "Is that why Rad is so vicious to boys?"

"I think it also has something to do with who his mom is." Percy added.

Meanwhile inside the cabin, Rad felt a smile creeping across his face. He knew exactly how Percy, Thalia, and Nico must have felt, being all alone in their cabins. He knew also how lonely, and isolating it could get, that's why he always stayed away from Camp Half-blood unless he was dropping off a missed Half-blood, or came to visit his relatives, granted that the male portion were a little more up close and personal though.

He was shook out of his thoughts by a knock on the open door. He turned and saw the group standing in the doorway. "Well come in already."

"It seems so empty." Mikaela noted.

Rad shrugged. "A few used to be like that but I'm the only actually child of the moon ever in this cabin." There was no arrogance or boasting to his tone, what he was saying was a pure and simple fact that everyone had come to accept. He turned to Miles, and Mikaela. "You may leave your bags in here for the time being. Just don't touch anything." he added before departing.

Miles frowned. "Should we be worried?" he was referring to the male thing.

"No, all the half-blood males know better than to try anything with him." Annabeth gave Percy antother pointed stare, to which he looked away from.

"Um, his uncle seems very affectionate." Mikaela said uneasily. "Is there any reson to that, since he's not like mortal?"

Their fellow half-bloods grimaced and the satyr looked away. "You've met him?" Percy asked also sounding uneasy.

"He gave us a ride here in his, er chairiot-maserati?" Mikaela looked very confused about the issue. "Anyway, when Rad put on the radio, his voice came through singing the songs."

Miles nodded. "And when he dropped us off, he hugged Rad."

"Well, no one's exactly sure, except maybe Rad, and his mother, but Rad emphasised 'mortal' men would be attracted to him." Annabeth explained.

Even with out saying it directly, Miles, and Mikaela figured it out. Since Apollo was infact not mortal, he shouldn't have been affected by whatever caused guys to like Rad, so that made the attraction genuine. That also explained why Rad kept saying 'uncle' whenver he could, as a reminder that the feelings were unwelcome. They were sure Rad was just _loving_ that.

* * *

Rad sighed as he stared out at the forest, which he acknowledge aws his true home, one he would teach Frost about when he got his sparkling back. He wondered if the sparkling would love nature as much as he did. Rad shokk his head and looked back at his own garden that the wood nymphs took care of when he was away in exchange for his kindess.

His garden consisted of a variety of plants and herbs. Various types of flowers of white and blue, and at the centere were edible vegetables, such as potatoes, carrots, cucumbers, and watermelons.

Rad heard the sound of a conch shell being blown as 7:00pm rolled around. He stood, dusted himself off, and headed back to his cabin.


	13. Claim

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a crossover with PJATO, characters will be shone at a later chapter.

Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

_A/N:_ In this chapter, the indentity of Miles, and Mikaela's Olympian parents are finally revealed.

* * *

13. Claim

Rad found Miles and Mikaela standing outside his cabin, watching all the other campers fall in lines and walking up to a pavilion with no walls and with more tables than they care to count. He raised a brow. "Well, are you two just gonna stand there gawking, or are you gonna go and wait to eat?" That seemed to snap them out of their daze.

"Um, why is this cabin glowing silver?" Miles asked gesturing to the cabin they put their stuff in.

Rad sighed. "As the sun sets and the moon rises, it begins to glow in accordance to it's presence, just like with Uncle's cabin." he said gesturing to the golden cabin, which had been blinding to look at during the day.

"Oh." Miles said looking embarrassed.

Rad grimaced for some odd reason. "Now get going." he said before walking away.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to eat?" Mikaela called after him.

Rad kept walking as he looked over his shoulder. "I am. Oh, it's table eight" With that, he jogged away.

"Wonder where he's going first then." Miles wondered aloud.

Mikaela shrugged. "I guess we'll see him when he shows up." They walked up to the pavilion and she realized one crucial thing. They had no idea _where_ able eight was. "Did he say where the table was?"

Miles shook his head. "We could ask someone." he suggested tentatively.

They looked around at all the tables and felt oddly self-concious about asking anyone. Then they saw someone they were aquainted with, and he was alone at a table. They both approached Percy quite meekly. Luckily he looked up so they wouldn't have to draw attention to themselves. "Hi Miles, Mikaela."

"Hi Percy." Miles greeted before taking on a bashful expression. "Um, which is table eight?"

Percy blinked. "Rad didn't tell you?"

Miles actually blushed. "We forgot to ask him." he muttered.

"Well, it's the empty table at the back." Percy said.

"Thank you." Mikaela then dragged Miles over tot the empty table. They both sat down and waited for Rad.

They didn't have to wait long as Rad came walking over while carrying wa covered tray. "What's that?" Miles asked as Rad sat down beside them.

Rad placed the tray on the table. "This? It's our dinner."

"But those, er, tree ladies-" Mikaela started hesistantly.

"Wood nymphs." Rad corrected softly.

"Wood nymphs." Mikaela corrected. "They're handing out trays of food." She saw that all of the mynphs were passing by the table they were at. "Uh, why aren't we getting any food?"

Rad indicated his tray. "_This _is our dinner." he repeated. "I was raised to be self-reliant for the day I would have to leave." he added very quietly.

"So, what is on the tray?" Miles asked not wanting to pry.

Rad pulled back the cover to reveal three bowls of rice with some kind of herb mixed in. On the rest of the tray there were cut up carrots, cucumbers tomatoes, and what looked like pita-bread. There were also, amazingly enough, three baked potatoes stuffed with herbs and dressing.

Miles eyes were wide." Where did you get all this stuff?"

Rad shrugged. "My garden. I brought the pita-bread, dressing and steam cooker."

"Wait, _where _did you get all_ that_?" Mikaela asked amazed.

"My bag." Rad answered simply.

Miles frowned. "How did you manage to fit all it in the bag?"

"It was a magical gift, I can put as much stuff in there without ever having to worry about it getting to heavy. In fact, all my modern things are gifts." Rad explained quietly. From his tone, they knew he wouldn't elaborate, and by his reluctance to further explain, the one who gave him these gifts was most likely _not_ his mother.

Rad grabbed the three baked potatoes and gave two of them to Miles, and Mikaela as everyone began to walk up to the fire that was in the centre and began to toss the best portion of their meals into it. "Why are they doing that?" Miles whispered.

"It's burnt offerings to the gods, more specifically, your Olympian parent." Rad answered.

"But we don't_ know _who our parents are." Miles said softly.

"You caould always ask." Rad said it like it was obvious. He stepped closer to the fire, took he foil off the baked potatoe, and tossed it in. "Artemis." he murmured stepping back.

Miles, and Mikaela exchanged looks. They removed the foil from their baked potatoes, and tossed them in together. Their thoughts were also suprisingly the same:_'Please let me know who you are.'_

Gasps suddenly came from all around them. They both saw that the campers weren't looking at them, but above them. So they looked up to see fading holographic images. A lyre above Miles, and an owl in an olive tree branch above Mikaela.

"Well." Rad said smirking slightly, but his voice remained flat. "It seems my guess was right after all."


	14. Punishment

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a crossover with PJATO, characters will be shone at a later chapter.

Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

14. Punishment

Rad sighed as he walked across the walkway high above New York and shrugs his bag onto his other shoulder. After both Miles, and Mikaela had moved into their respective cabins, and making sure they were settled in, he left for New York. He walked through the street of Mt. Olympus, passing sevral nymphs and minor gods, who would stare at him like he was an oddity.

Rad was used to the stares now, after all, he was the_ only_ child of the moon. He still felt he had to prove he was worthy of his existence though, as he was technically also considered a forbidden child.

Rad finally reached the council room and stopped just outside the chamber doors. He knocked and the voices inside quieted down.

"Enter." A voice boomed.

Rad pushed the golden door open and sees all of the council in their thrones, and they were all looking at him solemnly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady his already jittery nerves(but it's not like he'd admit that).

To his right, he heard his mother speak. "Do you know why you are here?"

Rad opened his eyes and looked over at her. She was in her 12 year old form, but looking at him with such a serious face that it didn't suit the form she was in. "Is this because of the recent events involving the humans and the aliens?" Rad asked qiuetly so they wouldn't hear his voice crack.

"We have decided that this mortal may keep the knowledge you have given him, on the count of his acheivement." Zeus said, though Rad didn't relax one bit. "Though the fact _you _gave him the information is another thing." he finished.

Rad nodded; he knew his actions would have consequences, and now it was time to face them.

"Father." Artemis said. "May I?" When Zeus nodded, Artemis got off her throne and lead a confused Rad back out of the room; shutting the door behind them.

There was a pause.

Then an ear-splitting exclaimation rang all through . **"I HAVE TO GO TO WHAT!"**

Once Artemis' ears stopped ringing she regarded her child calmly. "You heard me."

"But why? You know what it's going to be like for me. I have dyslexia, ADHD, not to mention my rear end's going to feel like a pin cushion if they grope me!" Rad explained irrationally.

His mother looked at him with sympathy. "I know you'll hate it, but it_ is _only for three years, and it _is _a just punishment for you. If not a little cruel."

Rad sighed with defeat. "These are going to be the longest years of my life then."

* * *

Rad drank more of his water as he wandered through California dessert. It had taken a whole two and-a-half weeks to get from New York to where he was. His muscles ached, but not as badly as when he was chasing after a monster(that caused him to go for days without stopping to rest), and the thought of seeing his sparkling made him perservere.

Luckily he knew exactly where the base was as he could sense the Autobot's energies more sharply now. It was weird, but he didn't question it.

Rad took another drink and saw in the distance the base where the Autobots were temporarily stationed. It was secluded out in the desset, and the base was military, so it managed to keep tresspassers away on it's own. When he saw a black jeep coming toward him he had no doubts that he had triggered some perimetre sensor.

The jeep stopped several feet from him and he recognized the soldiers in the jeep as Epps, and Grham, and from their expressions, they recognized him too.

"What are you doing out here, kid?" Epps asked.

Rad rolled his aching shoulders in a shrug. "I've come for my Frost." He sighed and resisted rolling his eyes when he saw their blank looks. "The little bot I saved."

"Oh." They both said.

"Do you want a ride to the base?" Grham asked.

Rad's face darkened somewhat. No matter how nice these military guys might be, he had been brought up to never rely on a male. Or trust them. He could respect them, but he just couldn't and wouldn't trust them. "No thanks. I walked this far, I can make it the rest of the way on my own." he declined and continued onward to the base. And to his sparkling.

* * *

A/N: This chapter shows a little more of Rad's insecurities, as when he was meeting the council he showed a case of Ophthalmophobia(fear of being stared at) brought on by jittery nerves and looked to his mother as a source of comfort.

He also showed a mild fear of Chiratophobia(which is the fear of being touched) when listing the defaults of his punishment, as well as being particularly irrational.

The punishment Rad is given will be revelaed in the next chapter, but if the clues I have given are taken into consideration, then it should be fairly easy to figure out. There are also hints in the previews I have made for the sequel to this fic.


	15. Gender

A/N: I own nothing, sadly. This is a crossover with PJATO, characters will be shone at a later chapter.

Speaking"

_**"radio speak"**_

**__****'**_thoughts'_

* * *

15. Gender

Rad scowled upon seeing Sam and Bumblebee. "So, you are here as well?"

Sam jumped and looked at him. "Um, yeah. So, Miles, and Mikaela are at that camp then?" he asked cringing away.

Rad glared and huffed. "Yes, 'that camp'." he sneered at him. "What happened while I was gone?"

Sam linked at Rad's almost-casual tone. "Oh, I got permission to tell my parents about the Autobots. But I didn't tell them about what you told me!" he added hastily when Rad glared at him.

"Good. 'Cause telling you got me a punishment." Rad hissed.

Sam blinked. "You got in trouble for telling me all that stuff? What is it?" Even Bumblebee tilted his head curiously.

Rad's eyes narrowed in a glare. "Even though it's none of your business, I'll tell you. I must attend High School for the next three years." he said it like he was swalling poison.

"That's it?" Sam asked incredulously.

Rad sneered at him again. "I have never attended school before." he said flatly. He ignored Sam's gapping expression. "When I was still a boy I was very rarely allowed to go to any towns near where we would set up temporary camps, but it didn't really bother me all that much." he shrugged.

Sam frowned, not sure whether to pity Rad, or be jealous of him. He decided it was better to be jealous of him since he was sure Rad would probably beat him up if he pitied him. "If you've never gone to school before, then how are you going to enroll?"

Rad frowned to himself. "I'll deal with that somehow." he looked up at Sam. "Now, where is Frost?"

"Um, the Nokia is with Ratchet." Sam answered.

Rad didn't reply as he turned to walk through the hall. He concentrated his senses and found the energy pattern he'd come to identify each of the Autobots with. He followed the one he identified as Ratchet's to a very crude assumption of what he thought was a Med Bay.

"Not much, is it?" A gruff voice asked. Rad shook his head mutely. "Until we get a more permanent base, this is what I'm stuck with."

"Uh, Ratchet? Where is Frost?" Rad asked looking around. Just then a high-pitched chirping was heard and a small black and white sparkling attached itself to Rad. He smiled and picked Frost up, holding him more securely. "Hi Frost." he looked up at the medic. "So, how's he been?"

"Irritatingly asking where you were." Ratchet's expression was both annoyed and amused. He was referring to the fact that whenever the sparkling wanted to know where Rad was; he'd always point to something yellow or silver. "Other than that though, you've got one heatly mech."

Rad frowned thouhtfully. "'Mech' doesn't equivelate to_ man _does it?"

The underlining scorn of the word 'man' made Ratchet raise an optic ridge, "Technically, Rad. Cybertronians are genderless. We do not distinguish from 'male' or 'female'." he explained.

Rad hummed as he craddled Frost to his chest, the sparkling cooing happily. "If you don't have genders, then how _do_ you distinguish a mech and femmed from each other?"

Ratchet's answer stopped short in his vocalizer as he gave Rad a suspicious stare. "Rad, I never mentioned femmes."

Rad froze. How did he know that? "Guess I must have heard it from one of the other 'Bot's." he shrugged uncomfortably. "But at least I know that Frost isn't a _male_."

Ratchet crossed his arms; Rad's seemingly illogical scorn of the male species finally gettting to him. "Rad, why is it you are so vicious to Samuel? Are you not of the same male species?"

Rad's gold eyes dimmed. "My mother's distaste for men is in my blood, and I've grown to dislike them through what I've been told about them. I'm only giving Miles a chance because he is family." One look at Ratchet's confused expression told him that the medic clearly did n ot understand the full meaning of what he was saying. "Remember when I told you all how Mikaela, Miles, and I were demi-gods?"

"Yes." Ratchet confirmed.

Rad took a deep breath. "My mother is-" he looked around quickly. "Artemis."

Ratchet's optics dimmed for a full two minutes. When they brightened he looked at Rad strangely. "If she is a maiden goddess, then how are you here?"

Rad smirked dryly. "Modern technology has it's uses after all." he said. "By all means I really shouldn't even be here, yet here I am." he pulled out a string of beads from his pouch with three different coloured beads.

"What are those?" Ratchet asked.

"Even thoguh I don't attend the camp regularly, I'm still a half-blood." he said and held the beads up for emphasis. "These beads represent each year we survive on our own. I started my journey at 13." he placed the beads back into the pouch before Frost could touch them. "And since then I have been on my own."


	16. Birthday

A/N: I own nothing, sadly.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Radio Speak"_**

16. Birthday

(Dream)

Rad found himself in a strange place. It was huge and full of strangely designed buildings-to him anyway. He knew Annabeth would love to see something like this, but he only wished to know where he was for now.

An energy flared from behind him and when Rad turned around, he saw a human-sized Cybertronian-This mostly likely to be more eye-to-eye. It was bronze and amber colored with gold optics. It radiated a powerful and ancient energy, one he only felt when he was around an Olympian, only this felt much older.

Rad thought for a moment about what the Autobots had called out on some occasions in a fashion similar to humans expressing exasperation or shock. His eyes widened for a moment as it came to him. "Are you...Primus?"

The mech chuckled. "You're sharp. And yes I am."

Rad blinked. "If you're Primus, then why are you talking to me and not to one of the Cybertronians?"

"My creation did not choose them." Primus replied. "It choose you."

Rad blinked again. "Your creation? Choosing me?" he shook his head. "Listen, not to be rude or anything, but what the hell are you talking about?"

Primus merely chuckled again. "You'll see soon enough." With that, he disappeared.

Rad frowned at the cryptic message._ 'Why are all gods so cryptic all the time?'_

(Dream Ends)

Rad yawned and stretched, feeling satisfying pops and saw Frost twitch in his recharge beside him, wrapped in the duvet he had. They were camped out in the forest near the Autobot base since they had Frost's energon. He got his steam cooker out and poured water and rice into it and hooked it up to a tiny generator he'd also gotten as a present.

Energy suddenly flared behind him and someone spoke, "I see you're making good use of your uncle's gifts."

Rad blinked upon seeing a black-haired man with a small messenger bag over his shoulder. Rad gave him a confused stare. "Er, what are you doing here?"

The man saw how genuinely confused Rad looked and made a playful 'tsk'ing sound. "Rad, Rad, Rad, we've gone through this every year since you went off on your own. Today is June 21st ."

_'Already? Time does fly by quickly.'_ Rad thought in surprise seeing as he could've sworn it was still late May. "Not to be rude, but if today is the Summer Solstice, then why are you here?" Even Rad wasn't insolent enough to make a god angry.

Seeing that Rad really wasn't playing or faking and had no idea about what he was talking about, Hermes decided to be blunt. "It's your birthday."

Rad's eyes lit up with instant recognition, as if a fog had been previously put over them, but was now cleared. "Oh yeah." he scratched his head. "Guess with all the stuff that's been going on I lost track of the days."

"Then you must have been busy with all those other birthdays to forget them as well." Hermes quipped as he handed Rad the digital pad and pen.

Rad looked at the order after greeting George and Martha, but upon seeing that there was more than one gift for him, he frowned. "Usually it's only my Uncle and mother who send me anything for my birthday." he murmured and signed his name in Greek before handing them back. "Thanks." he said as he was handed five presents instead of the usual two and looked away as the messenger god vanished.

Rad set the boxes down and blinked again. Each one had elegant wrapping paper and a ribbon tied to it. He knew the one with the yellow ribbon tied around the yellow box was from his uncle, and the silver box with a silver ribbon tied around it was from his mother. The other three he had no idea about who they were from though.

A metallic chirp brought Rad's attention back to Frost as the little sparkling woke up and was waving his tiny arms at him, wanting to be picked up. Rad obliged and picked the sparkling up, and Frost looked over at the brightly colored assorted boxes.

"These are my birthday gifts." Rad explained and got on his knees in front of the silver box. "This one is from my mother."

Rad tugged the ribbon and it came undone. He opened the box with one hand and pulled out a small pouch and smiled. "Ah, I needed more of this." he said putting it in the larger pouch attached to his polished gold and brown belt.

He reached in agin and pulled out a beautiful silver and bronze rattle. The handle was silver, the bronze dome-shaped top had small holes in it, but not enough to let the sterling silver polished bells inside fall out. _'My baby rattle? But why would my mother send me this...?' _his thought trailed off as his gaze looked between Frost and the rattle. _'Oh.'_ he held the rattle out to hi sparkling and Frost grabbed it, clicking excitedly at the sound it made from being waved it around.

Rad reached in more more time before pulling out the final obeject in the box. He felt his eyes moisten lightly at what he was holding. It was a fist-sized round shiny black object with a crescent moon on the left side. Rad put the object into his pocket before setting Frost down to put the other boxes into his magical carrying pack.

"Time for you to get your refuel." he said and picked Frost up with one hand while putting the yellow box under his other arm.

The walk didn't take very long seeing as Rad would need to travel there everyday so Frost could get his special sparkling energon, he picked a camp site that wouldn't too far away. As soon as he arrived, he went straight to Ratchet's crude Med Bay seeing as the medic was the one knew how to make it, what with being the oldest Autobot(Though Rad suspected that with close exception of Ironhide) and therefore knew what he was doing.

"Ratchet." Rad called up at the lime green mech. "I'm here for Frost's daily energon."

Frost rattled his new rattle as he was given his special energon in a device shaped much like a baby bottle.

"Where did he get that?" Ratchet asked eyeing the rattle .

Rad smiled as he looked down at Frost with a parental sense of joy and briefly wondered if his mother ever felt this happy with him. "It was a birhtday present."


	17. Music Box

A/N: I own nothing, sadly.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Radio Speak"_**

17. Music Box

* * *

"Happy birthday."

Rad looked up from his seat at Sam, who was looking at him awkwardly. "Who told you it was my birthday?"

"Lets just say that news travels fast." Sam replied sheepishly. "So did you get any presents?"

Realizing that Sam wouldn't go away until he said what he wanted too, Rad decided to put up with it. "Is there something you wanted?"

Sam quickly sat down in the chair beside Rad, narrowly avioding getting hit in the face by Frost's rattle. "Um, uh, I kinda-alot-like Mikaela, but ever since you showed up, I kinda, um-"

"It's not real." Rad said flatly.

"What?" Samasked perplexed.

"Your infatuation with me is not voluntary." Rad explained. "Trust me, you're not the first guy that said they liked me, and you certainly won't be the last. So if you actually like Mikaela, then ask her out when she gets back, because if you try to ask me out, I would reject you- and brutally at that." Rad glared at him for emphasis.

Sam flinched back. "Got it." he then looked at the yellow box on the table. "What's that?"

"Honey Cruelers also called Honey Bunches. My uncle sends them to me for everyone of my birthdays; as they are my favorite dessert." Rad said thinking back to how his uncle came up with the reason to call him 'Honey Bunch.'

"So you always get only one present for your birthday?" Sam asked.

Rad shook his head. "I usually only get two, but this years different for some reason." he said pulling out another present, this one the same colors as the round object in his pocket. The box was black and silver. He opened it and pulled out a polished blue and silver ornate box with a black button on the front and a crevice, like it was suppose to open.

Rad pushed the button and it opened, looking very much like the inside of the object in his pocket. There was a glowing white crystal on the bottom that was emtting a soft piano melody, very much like a music box. Though the strange soft silver glow surrounding the edge of the box made him think it also did something else.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"So cool!"

"Astounding!"

"Chirp, chirp!"

Rad looked down briefly at Frost before looking around to see two soldiers he recognized as Epps, and Lennox. Sam, the newly arrived Ratchet, and Ironhide were all looking up at the ceiling. Rad looked up as well and felt the same amazement as them.

On the ceiling was a solid looking holographic projection of the night sky with varying constellations appearing and changing to different ones, their stars shimmering brightly. One constellation stuck out to him though, it was of a girl running across the sky with a drawn bow.

Rad smiled softly. _'She included Zoe.'_ he thought in gratitude before picking up the note beside the crystal. "For you and your child." he read aloud. "Love grandma."

"Your grandma must have high connections to get you something like this for your birthday." Epps said.

"How old are you anyway? 13?" Lennox asked.

Rad shook his head. "Despite my height, I'm officially 16." he ignored their looks of disbelief.


	18. Invite

A/N: I own nothing, sadly.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Radio Speak"_**

18. Invite

* * *

"Is there someting you needed?" Rad asked picking Frost up.

Lennox smiled placatingly, trying to be as amiable as possible. He's seen what the kid had done when he was angry-or annoyed. He wondered briefly if the kid had actually broken Simmons' wrist. "I was actually wondering if you would like to come to dinner? My wife insisted." he explained.

"Your wife?" Rad repeated with a touch of incredulty in his voice.

"Yes, my wife. Her name is Sarah." Will asserted and ignored the incredulous accusation in Rad's voice. "We also have a little girl name Annabelle."

Rad blinked and looked down at Frost, who had curled up to his cheest. "Alright. I accept your invitation, but I bring Frost with me."

"I could watch him." Sam offered. Rad's scornful glare had him cringing back. "Or not."

* * *

"Well, this is quaint." Rad said examing the two story house, it's poch, and the large barn shed on the side of the drive way.

Rad's attention drifted over across the field as he heard a soft 'neeying.' He saw four horses tied to a bronze meger, colors ranging from black, white, and tan. "Who lives over there?"

"Hmm?" Lennox saw where Rad was looking. "Oh. That's our neighbour I guess you could say. He moved in a few weeks ago. I would've greeted him, but..he sorta creeps us out." he shuddered slightly. "Esspecially those mares of his. I wouldn't go near them with a ten foot pole."

"Yes, there is something suspicious qabout that am." Ironhide stated.

"There he is now." Lennox pointed out.

Rad looked over again and saw a tall man come out of the barn carrying a trauffe filled with something, but because he was too far away, he couldn't tell what it was. The man was muscular with a dark tan, and short cropped black hair. As if knowing they were staring, the man looked straight at them.

Lennox looked away uncomfortably, but Rad held his gaze. Silvery-yellow eyes met dark brown in a hard stare. The air seemed to have stilled as if wanting to know who blinked first. Their glaring contest continued until they both turned away due to Frost's sudden whine, and the mare's incessant whining.

Rad picked up the know transformed sparkling. "Way to go Frost." he praised the now Blackberry phone. He pretended to be looking through numbers as he went up the porch and into the house. "You're right, there is something suspicious about that man." he muttered.

"Sarah, I'm home, and I brought Rad with me." Lennox called.

A blonde woman came into the hall carrying a blonde headed baby. The woman smiled at Rad. "You must be Rad White. I'm Sarah Lennox, and this is Annabelle." she introduced herself and the baby. "Will told me you were in the Mission City incident, but he never said how young you were!"

"Mrs. Lennox, I'm 16." Rad stated. She looked at him in disbelief. "It's true, I'm just a bit short." The blackberry transformed into a blakc and wgite sparkling. "And this is Frost."

Sarah looked momentarily surprised. "Well, Will also said that you had adopted a sparkling you saved."

"That's correct." Rad nodded.

Annabelle looked at both the sparkling and teenager in surprise. They were both so pretty! The little black and white robot was shiny and glimmering. The boy holding him had short, yellow spiky blond hair that looked silky smooth and the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen. His eyes were a serene yellow with sparkling flecks of silver, making them look like stars.

The yellow-haired boy smiled sunnily at her. "Hello Annabelle, my name is Rad." A unique name to suit a unique boy.

Annabelle cooed and reached out to him as her mommy giggled. "I think she likes you."

Rad smiled's went up into his eyes, making him look even prettier than he already was. He let out a convincing sigh. "We'll that's a relief."


	19. Captive Prt 1

A/N: I own nothing, sadly.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Ra_****_dio Speak"_**

A/N: This chapter will contain some gruesomeness(seriously, I felt rather queazy just writing the scene).

19. Captive Prt 1

* * *

"Thank you for the lovely dinner ." Rad thanked politely as he stood on the porch, the light from the porch light shining down on his head like a golden halo.

"But you hardly ate anything." Sarah said bewildered as she remembered how Rad seemed to eat almost cautiously.

"Trust me, it was enough." Rad assured. He looked at the setting sun and the glittering stars that were already starting to come out. "If it's not to much too much trouble, may I speak with Ironhide?" he asked Will.

"Um, sure." Lennox said.

Rad nodded and jogged over to the open barn door and held Frost over his shoulder. "Do you really think there is something suspicious about the neighbour?" he asked getting straight to the point.

Ironhide was silent for a moment. "As William said earlier; he is 'creepy'."

Rad nodded. "With a capital K."

"C. Creepy is spelled with a C." Ironhide corrected. "Can you not spell?"

Rad's eyes flashed angrily. "I'm dyslexic, all demi-gods are. We can't read or spell English very well. We can read Ancient Greek though." he shook his head as if to clear his head of his wandering thoughts. He blamed ADHD. "The point is: I think the neighbour maybe inhuman."

"Like a monster?" Ironhide questioned.

"Yes." Rad replied. "I need you to watch Frost while I go look around the-"

"Hold it right there youngling." Ironhide interrupted. "Monster or not, trespassing is a crime."

Rad sighed exasperated. "Ironhide, if this monster is dangerous, how long do you think it will be before he targets the Lennox's? Besides, if I die, you'll know who to pin it on." he added coolly.

"You're morbid sense of humour reminds me of another Rad." Ironhide remarked. "Go, but you better come back alive."

Though he was curious about who this 'other Rad' was, he decided that now was not the time to ask. He hugged Frost briefly and placed him inside the Topkick's cabin. "Be good Frost, I'll be back." _'I hope so anyway.'_ he added silently and took off across the field.

Rad was thankful that the yellow grass was long enough to cover him as he moved on his elbows as he got closer to the mares. He saw that the mares were once again eating eating something and he saw inside the trauffe something that, if not for years of seeing strange, horrible, and disgusting things, would have made him sick to his stomach.

Human flesh. Pink, mushy, and blood-streaked.

And the mared were eating it by the mouthful.

_'It's the Mares of Thrace.'_ Rad thought in realization._ 'Then that means that man is...'_ his thoughts trailed off as he caught sight of the barn and a leaden feeling settled in the pit of his stomach._ 'These mares eat human flesh, then that would mean he'd have to_..._kill people to feed them.'_

A/N: And there's part 1. Hope it wasn't too boring, this was my first time trying to write a creepy horror scene.

With a sense of trepidition, Rad moved away from the mares and closer to the barn. He cautiously looked around before getting back onto his feet and creeping along the wall to seem as invisible as possible. The inside of the barn was dark, the only source of light being the glow of the moon outside shining through the windows.

He squinted his eyes and from what he could see, he didn't like one bit. On the wall were an assortment of carving tools and a blond-stained apron hanging on the counter. The smell of blood and vomit hung in the air.

The reason for the latter smell was because of the four steel cages in the back. Three of them were empty, but the fourth had a shadowed figure huddled in the corner of the cage. Piled atthe side like trash, discarded and forgotten, were four camping knapsacks and Rad felt a swell of pity for the lone figure.

With a new found resolve, he cautiously moved forward, careful to avoid making any loud noises that could wake the sleeping giant, Rad gave a humourless smile in the darkness, literally.

The figure though seemed to have heard his footsteps as the dark mass shifted and a definetely male voice rang out; tired, but defiant. "Don't bother trying to be quiet. Just kill me and get it over with."

Rad rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you."

Upon hearing a distinctively different voice than his captor, a pair of brown eyes opened. "Why should I believe you? You could be working with him."

Rad rolled his eyes again. Him work with a monster? (The aliens didn't count seeing as he wasn't necessarily helping them so much as his family.) "I'm goin to get you out of here."

The figure snorted derisively. "You're just a kid!"

"And you're a bastard who's going to get us both killed if you don't shut the hell up!" Rad whispered heatedly. "So you can either clam up and let me help you, or you can wait for the monster to come and slaughter you."

The man didn't say anything, so Rad started looking around for a key to the lock on the cage.


	20. Interlude: Mother and Father

A/N: I own nothing, sadly.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Ra_****_dio Speak"_**

A/N: I decided to take a little break(and give Rad a break also) from the story line and to do an interlude about Miles and Mikaela while their at camp-even if it is them basically just wondering about how Rad's like. This is also taking place during the previous chapter.

Interlude: Mother and Father

* * *

"Don't you think it's a little weird that no one knows anything about Rad?" Miles questioned as he put down a card, as he and Mikaela were playing go fish. "Like nothing really?"

"Well, I asked Annabeth about him, and she said that Rad is a very private person. She also told me though that Rad wasn't always so...detached to people. Infact, she said he used to be polite, if a little to formal."

"What changed?" Miles asked trying to picture a time where Rad could have been actually _civil_ to others.

"She didn't say specifically, but she said that he gets a sad look on his face whenever he looks up at the night sky." Mikaela answered.

"Excuse me?" A young voice called and both teenagers looked over at a smouldering hearth pit to see a young girl about 8 or 9 wearing a brown dress and a scarf around her shoulders tending to the fire. "Did I hear that you were wondering about Rad?"

Miles nodded. "Yes. I mean, no one really seems to know him, and to be honest, we didn't ask Rad himself because he kinda scares us."

The girl smiled sympathetically. "Rad scares most of the campers."

"Can you really tell us about Rad?" Mikaela asked. The girl nodded.

Miles smiled brightly and packed up the cards and placed them in his back pocket as he walked over to the girl. He held out his hand amiably. "My name's Miles, what's yours?"

The girl smiled and shook his hand. "My name is Hestia."

Mikaela froze, but Miles being a tad oblivious, merely continued smiling. "That's a nice name, did your mortal parent name you after Lady Hestia?"

The girl giggled, she found Miles polite confusion rather endearing. "No, I _am_ Lady Hestia." she corrected.

Miles face flushed in embarrassement as he scratched the back of his head. "Please forgive my cluelessness, I didn't know you were down here."

Hestia waved the comment off. "That is quite understandible, seeing as you are rather new. Now didn't you both want to hear about Rad?" Both teens nodded and sat down on a log bench near the fire. "Now where to start? Ah, I know! On the cool breezy night of June21st a little baby boy was born from the moon through the ancient union of the Hunter and the Dawn, and this little boy is named Rad Orion White."

Mikaela blinked. "You make it sound like Rad had three parents."

"Technically speaking; he does." Hestia said. "One father, two mothers, though Rad is currently only aware that he has _one_ parent; his mother Artemis."

"Um, how does Rad have _three_ parents?" Miles asked bewildered. "Is that even posible?"

Hestia nodded. "Yes, it is. An example of this would be Theseus, as he had one mortal mother, but two fathers; one mortal, one divine. Though Rad's case is not only in reverse, but it is also more complex."

"Wait a secon." Mikaela said and one could almost see the gears turning in her head. "You said 'Ancient Union.' How could that be? Rad would be dead already if that's true. And though he may not act his age, I don't think he's _that_ old."

"It's true that Rad is now only offically 16, but some of his DNA on the other hand is very old." Hestia said.

Both teens sat in silence before Miles spoke. "So who are Rad's other mother and father?"

Mikaela sighed. "She just said it; the Hunter and the Dawn." Seeing that Miles blank look was still on his face, she clarified. "Orion and Eos."

Miles eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh, so that's why Rad's middle name is Orion?"

Hestia nodded. "I doubt his mother would've given him that name just for sentimentality. And if you ever see Eos you'll see that she and Rad share the same golden hair."

"I thought Rad got that from my dad?" Miles asked confused.

"That's what Rad believes as well." Hestia said.

"Wow, you've given us a lot to think about." Mikaela said as she wondered what Rad was doing at the moment.

Little did they know that their entire conversation was heard by a certain gossip in a house full of windows, and found one detail _very_ interesting. _'So Rad's father is Orion huh? And he's also a sorta Son of Eos? That _is_interesting. But the kid doesn't know? Well _that _needs to be remidied.'_

* * *

I suppose I should clear a few thing up huh?

First off; The reason Rad was not born two thousand years ago is because Artemis waited until civilization made it possible to have a child from the _stuff _without actually doing the deed. Second; Hestia knows about these details because she looked into the past after getting curious about Rad's lineage.

This also has what is called Dramatic Irony since Rad is completely unaware of the fact he has another mother or who his father is, since he merely think of him as some random unwitting donor.


	21. Captive Prt 2

A/N: I own nothing, sadly.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Ra_****_dio Speak"_**

20. Captive Prt 2

* * *

"You're wasting your time kid. The key's not on the counter."

Rad looked over at the caged man with a slight scowl, though his eyes were blazing silver. "Then pray tell, _bastard_, where is the key?"

"That tall guy has it, he keeps it on a string around his neck." The man said.

Rad let out a groan. "You want me to go into the figurative lion's den? Why don't I just use one of these to break the lock." he picked up one of the carving tools. He knelt down in front of the lock and was about to hit it when a grimy hand grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"You said it yourself not to make so much noise." The man smirked as he threw the words Rad had said earlier back at the blond as he let go of his hand.

Rad took this time to get a good look at the captive. Aside from the brown eyes, the man looked about 18 with red hair which looked like it hadn't been washed in days. In fact, his whole appearnace spoke of not having washed for a while. Despite Rad's distaste for men, he couldn't help but feel a small swell of pity for him.

"Alright, I'll go get the damn key, but if I die, you're gonna die." he warned.

The man shrugged, looking resigned. "I've had a goo 18 year run."

Rad put the tool back and crept toward the house. He quietly looked around before spying a cellar door. _'If it feels too easy, then it must be.'_ he thought and prepared himself for any traps as he the cellar door.

He crept into the cellar and saw that it also had tools in it. He looked around the room carefully as he sensed the energy was still upstairs. His hand felt along the wall as he walked to the door across the room.

His eyes continued to flicker around as his hand rested on the door knob. As he turned the knob a sudden click from above made him look up to see a net. He jumped back to avoid it just as it fell. It clattered to the ground and Rad stepped around it and cautiously opened the door, making sure to stand on the side. It was a good decision as a bunch of arrows fired from an automatic crossbow and were embeded into the wall.

Rad left the cellar and made his way the stairs. He pursed his lips as he tried to walk carefully up the stairs. His face contorted into a scowl as his resolve strengthened with each step. He heard heavy snoring and moved stealthily to the main bedroom where the giant slept.

Rad saw a string with five keys on the bedside table and felt his irritation rise._'Bastard didn't say there was _more_ than one key._' he brushed aside his irritation and quietly approached the table.

He reached for the string, and just as he was about to get it, a large tan hand wrapped around Rad's smaller wrist. "When did you know I was here?" he asked moodily.

"As soon as I heard my traps go off." The man answered and jerked Rad closer. "You're alot smaller than the last hero I had to deal with."

Rad scowled as he inconspicuiosly reached for on the blue clips on both sides of his belt. "And you're a murderer." he spat.

"So you figured it out huh?" Diomedes asked.

"Wasn't that hard once I saw what was inside the mares trauffe." Rad growled. "Tell me, how many poor people did you kill to feed those mares?"

"Hmm. Including the ones I'm going to kill? 23. That's 18 in the last two weeks I've been here, and I'm sure even you can figure out the last four." Diomedes smirked.

Rad's eyes hardened as he figured it out. _'There are three innocent people living next down, one man tapped in the cage in the barn, and then there's me._' His free hand wrapped around the clip he'd been going for. "You're right, I can figure it out. Now I also know how many pieces to chop you into!"

With that he pulled back his clip, it changed into a bronze sword, and brought it down.


	22. Captive Prt 3

A/N: I own nothing, sadly.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Ra_****_dio Speak"_**

21. Captive prt 3

* * *

Even with battle reflexes Rad didn't have time to react as his sword was knocked out of hs hand and a large hand wrapped around his neck. Rad let out a choking gasp as he tried to pry the hand off his throat. He stuggled and bit down on the hand. And when that didn't work he brought his leg back and kicked Diomedes right between the legs.

The giant let got of Rad as he fell to the floor, and the blond grabbed the string and his sword as he ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. He'd have to face Diomedes soon or later, and he choose later.

When he reached the barn he put his sword down and started trying out the keys. "You're still alive." The red-haired man said.

"And you're still a bastard." Rad hissed as he tried out the second key and it was just his lucky day as it happened to fit, but he heard the door to the house close. Rad looked at the redehead with a grim expression. "Pretend to be asleep, and when I distract him, get out of here. There's a house across the field, go there. And what ever you do, **Stay the hell away from those mares!"**

The man nodded and Rad picked up his sword and climbed up to the upper level of the barn and hid in the hay. The man went back to pretending to be asleep as Diomedes came storming in, looking murderous. He hit the top of the cage and the man jolted 'awake'.

"Where is he?" he growled.

"Where's who? There's no one in here but me." The man stammered.

Diomedes looked rather doubtful as he began to search around. "Where are you little half-blood? If you come out, _maybe_ I'll kill you quickly." he beckoned.

_'Yeah right.'_ Rad thought rolling his eyes. _'Like I'm gonna let that happen.' _he crouched and as soon as Diomedes was close enough, he jumped onto his back and knocked him to the ground. He looked over at the redhead. "Go!"

The 18 yr old nodded rapidly and hurried out of the cage. He stopped at the door and looked back at Rad. "What about you?"

Rad reeled back to avoid the hand that had made a grab for his throat and glared at the man. "I said go!" he hissed. He watched as the man ran out of sight and brought his sword down only for Diomedes to move his head and the sword ended up in the ground.

Befrore he could pull it out of the ground, Diomedes grabbed a hold of Rad's hand and threw him into a wall. Diomedes disregarded the sword as he wrapped both hands around Rad's neck, apparently wanting to kill Rad with his bare hands.

Rad tried to pry the hands off before reahcing for the other blue clip on his belt and swiftly changed it into a sword and plunged it into Diomedes stomach and pulled it up through his chest. Rad regained his breathing pattern as the giant let go and fell to the ground, dead with a look of shock on his face.

Rad rubbed his neck as he retrieved his other sword and retrieving the mares trauffe(while making sure to avoid the mares) and choped the giant up, a look of disgust on his face as he had been forced to wear the bloodied apron to do the deed. Rad dragged the trauffe back out to the mares and kept on swrod ready in case they tried to eat him.

As the mares at the flesh of their old master, Rad saw that over at the Lennox's the lights were on and there was a police cruiser there, the red and blue flashing lights giving it away.

_'What now master?'_ A tranquil voice rang in Rad's head.

Hearing horses speaking to him through his mind wasn't anything new to Rad, since he chalked it up to being the son of the moon, but while he had managed to block out the sound of most animals, he could 'still' hear the horses and fish speak to him.

"What do you mean..." Rad trailed off looking at the mare with a silky black hide.

_'Lampon.'_ The mare answered. _'What I mean is what do you with us now that our old master is gone?'_

Rad tilted his head in thought. "I have to go deal with the situation fist, then I'll decide what to do with you four."

_'Yes master.' _All four of the mares's voices echoed in his head.

Rad changed his sword back into a blue clip and jogged back acros the field to the Lennox's house.


	23. Triton

A/N: I own nothing, sadly.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Ra_****_dio Speak"_**

22. Triton

* * *

As soon as he walked through the door he was brought into a hug by the red-haired teenager he'd saved. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." he whispered gratefully.

Rad awkwardly patted him on the back. He wasn't used to getting hugged by men seeing as he tended to avoid touching them at all costs. "Um, you're welcome."

The police officer coughed to get their attetion. "Mr. Mitchell, we need to get you to a hospital, you've been missing for a while."

The redhead reluctantly released Rad. "Alright."

The officer turned his attention to Rad. "And you'll need to come down to the station to give your statement."

"We'll take him." Will said. The officer nodded and both he and the teenager left. Will turned to Rad, looking stern. "That was an incredibly stupid thing you did, going off on your own. That man could've killed you!"

"How is that any different from anything you do, _soldier_!" Rad snapped.

Will flinched and Sarah saw a conflict about to happen. "Rad, why don't you wait outside with Ironhide until we get Annabelle ready?"

Rad nodded curtly as he went back out to the Topkick. "How is Frost?"

"Recharging." Ironhide replied. "Were you sucessful?"

"Yes. The monster has been terminated." Rad responded. He felt a small amount of energy forming in a spot behind him. _'Not big enough to be a person, so it must be an IM.'_ he thought. "Ironhide, you must not make a sound."

"Why not?" Ironhide asked.

"Don't question it." Rad hissed as what looked like a miniature rainbow appeared and a screen showing a green-skinned young man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Rad blushed, but scowled. "Oh, what do you want?"

"'What do you want?' I don't see you for months and that's all you can say?" Triton huffed offended. "Though if you must know, I want my thank you."

Rad looked at him with a confused frown. "Why should I thank you?"

"You mean you haven't opened my gift yet?" Triton looked really offended now.

"Wait, you sent me a gift?" Rad asked and looked through his pack, pulling out a blue box. He opened the box and saw inside a bracelet made of pearls and small shells. "Did you get Tyson to make this like he made my swrods?"

"Believe it or not Rad, but _I _made it." Triton smirked at Rad's awed look. "Consider it to be your engagement ring. Now about that thank you..."

Rad snapped out of it. "Oh." his blush deepened. "Thank you Triton, it's beautiful." he said sincerely.

Once the IM had disappeared, Ironhide asked, "Who was that? And why did he say 'engagement ring'?"

Rad casted a wary glance at the Lennox's door before asking, "You want the short version?"

"Yes." Ironhide replied.

"Well, Eros-the god of love, or more commonly known as Cupis-shot me a love arrow on the order of the Fates, and the first person I saw was Triton-the guy you just say-and I fell in love with him instantly. Eros' mother Aphrodite told my mother, Artemis, that the only way to get rid of the curse she had placed on me(to attract the unwanted attention of mortal men) was to accept my new feelings and say those three little words." Rad explained. "Now we're engaged and we get married when I turn 18." he finished.

"Is this why you do not take interest in anyone?" Ironhide questioned after a moment to process what Rad had said.

Rad smirked as he put the bracelet on. "It's part of the reason."

"And when do you intend to tell your intended you have a sparkling?" Ironhide questioned.

Rad glanced around as he took Frost out of the cabin before going into the backseat. "He probably already knows. I swear he's spying on me, even though he says he isn't."

"Is that why you are always so cautious?" Ironhide asked.

"Technically, I'm always cautious because of the monsters. I mean, it's not paranoia if there really _is_ something out to get you." Rad explained.

_'That's good. This kid could probably get along with Red Alert if he really tried.' _Ironhide thought. An intriguing thought came to him. "When you are bonded to your intended through the human binding, will you be the husband or wife?"

Rad growled lowly as he kicked the seat infront of him. "Watch it. I already gave Triton a piece of my mind when he called me his wife."

"What about man-wife?"

"Grr..." This time Rad punched the window.


	24. Hero

A/N: I own nothing, sadly.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Ra_****_dio Speak"_**

23. Hero

* * *

It didn't take that much longer for Sarah, Will, and little Annabelle to come out of the house and make their way to the Topkick. Once everyone was in, Sarah looked apologetically at Rad. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long."

Rad shook his head. "I've been occupied."

"Yes, with what title Rad will have when he is bonded." Ironhide said.

"Bonded?" Sarah repeated.

"It's like Cybertron's version of marriage." Rad said.

"Wait, you're getting married?" Will asked incredulously.

"When I'm 18." Rad said. "Now shouldn't we be heading to the station?" he asked, really not wanting to talk about this.

* * *

The statement Rad gave was as close to the truth without having to reveal anything that made them question his sanity. How would they take that he killed a giant? Straight to the loony bin with him. He shuddered at the thought.

"So you're parents are coming to get you?" Lennox asked once Rad left the interview room.

Rad's eyes shifted almost imperceptively and he forgot to correct Lennox on his mistake. He hadn't thought of that. "Um, you see..."

The doors suddenly opened and in walked a beautiful tall woman with long auburn hair in a ponytail and silvery-yellow eyes. "Rad?"

Rad blinked twice to make sure he was seeing right. "Mom?"

Both Lennox's also blinked, but Annabelle stared at her in awe. Sarah extended her free hand. "Hello , I'm Sarah Lennox, it's so nice to meet you."

Artemis shook her hand smiling. "It's not _Mrs.'_" her smile turned strained and slightly chilly as she looked at Will. "And he must be your _Husband._"

Will extended his hand also. "I'm Will Lennox." he frowned when Artemis seemed to ignore him._ 'I'm starting to see where Rad gets his attitude from.' _he thought.

"And where did you get this Rad?" Artemis asked lifting Rad's wrist to examine his new bracelet.

"I got it from _him_."Rad stressed the last word and his mother frowned. He knew that while she had arranged the whole thing, she didn't like it. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

His other led him outside. "I know we are not suppose to meddle in mortal affairs, but you _needed_ my help, yes?"

"Yes, I do." Rad nodded. "It is about the _High School _thing. Apparently I need a parent present."

Artemis nodded. "Tomorrow."

Rad nodded also. "Tomorrow."

"And when do I meet Frost?" Artemis asked.

"You know about Frost?" Rad asked in genuine surprise.

"I'm your mother, of course I know." Artemis replied. "Besides, I have a third eye, remember?" she pointed at the moon.

Rad grimaced a bit at that. "Um, well, he's over here." Rad moved over to the black Topkick. "This is Ironhide, and this is Frost." he said and pulled a black and white sparkling out of the back.

Artemis stared at the sparkling as it chirped at her shyly. A smile slowly spread across her face as she saw the parental love in Rad's as he looked at Forst. "You're happy." I t wasn't a question.

"Yes, I have often wondered if you felt this happy raising me." Rad blushed when he realized that he said it out loud, though Artemis' smile remained on her face.

"I was. And I am to understand that he is a very big surprise to you." The last part was directed at Ironhide.

"Yes, it had been a time since a sparkling had been created. And we have Rad to thank for it's existence." Ironhide said.

Rad blinked. "What are you talking about? I didn't make Frost, the Allspark did."

"That is true, but you saved Frost from termination, he would not be here if it hadn't been for you." Ironhide said. "You are a hero to us, not just for accepting to raise Frost, but also for saving 'Bee and finding the glasses."

"Those were small things. I just turned off the machine and used my natural tracking ability to find those glasses. Besides, I would have done it anyway." Rad said feeling embarrassed from the praise.

"He is right Rad." Artemis said. "While what you did may seem small to you, it means very much to someone else. It shows just how much compassion you are capable of, instead of everyone thinking you're cold. Don't let anyone disuade you otherwise, you _are_ a hero."


	25. Jazz

A/N: I own nothing, sadly.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Ra_****_dio Speak"_**

24. Jazz

* * *

Rad frowned when he heard that voice from the damn speak in his head like an echoing reminder of all the strange-even for him-things that had been happening to him ever since the Mission City battle. _'Spark_..._life_..._spark_.'

He hefted a recharging Frost to his chest, his baby rattle in the sparkling's grip. He had been rather disappointed when his mother had left immediately after going with him to the High School.

He wandered through the halls until he came to a room and the voice grew stronger and more insistent, even to the point where he felt the energy flare from inside. He ignored the sign on the door-after all, he when did he ever bother with reading human labels?-and went into find-to his surprise-the remaining shard of the Allspark. _'So this is where it is._' he thought.

Rad placed a hand on the shard and froze for a brief second as a swell of energy came to him, this time from another area, like a homing beacon. A small silver broke off cleanly from the shard and fell right into Rad's hand. This caused him to raise a brow before shrugging his shoulders and following the new energy to the back of Ratchet's crude Med Bay.

What he found surprised him.

_'Jazz.'_ Rad thought and the initial meeting with the Autobot's came back to him. He also felt that the energy was coming from the torn up mech and edged closer to him, Frost securely in his arms.

Rad looked at the point where the energy seemed to emit from and tossed the silver of the shard up into the plating, and watched in awe as he saw a faint blue glow emit from the chest plate and spread out thorugh the two halves.

The dulled visor suddenly turned blue. "Wha...? What hit meh?"

"Jazz?" Rad questioned not believing his eyes. "You're back."

"Of course I'm...what did you say Rad? I'm back from what?" Jazz asked in confusion before seeing that he was missing the bottom half of himself. "Seriously, what the _slag_ hit meh? Last thing remember is taking on Megatron."

"Well..." Rad told the newly revived about the Mission City fight and how it played out. "...and then I tossed the shard into you and now you're back." he finished.

Jazz looked at him awestruck. "Primus, I owe you one Rad." he looked at the sparkling and smiled. "Least he's okay. What's da the mechlet's name anyway? Never did mention it."

"His name is Frost." Rad replied. "I was going to name him Scout, but that made me think of Bumblebee for some reason. And Frost just seemed to fit."

Jazz chuckled. "You should know dat 'Bee's a scout. So that's why ya probably thought of him."

Rad snickered. "That is appropriate seeing as when I had been tracking Bumblebee, he also managed to give me the slip everytime. He is a worthy oppenent, don't tell him I said that though."

Jazz merely smiled again. "Ya know Rad, ya alright."

Frost stirred and chirped at Jazz, and Jazz warbled back, making Rad smile and he heard the stopping of footsteps. Looking over at the entrance and saw a shell-shocked looking Ratchet. "Hello Ratchet." he said conversationally.

"Rad, why does it look like you're talking to Jazz?" The medic questioned.

"Because it is." Rad answered simply.

"Why so shocked Ratch? Can't a 'Bot come back from the Matrix without being stared at like a ghost?" Jazz grumbled good-naturedly.

Ratchet shook his helmand gave them a look. "Explain."

Rad sighed and went over how he found the shard and brought back Jazz with it.

Ratchet again shook his helm and let out an exasperated sigh. "First you show up with a sparkling. Then you revive Jazz. Next you're gonna tell me you met Primus."

Rad thought back to the dream he had on his birthday. "Actually..."

Ratchet held up a hand. "Don't answer that, I don't think my logic chips could take it."


	26. Spark

25. Spark

"Why did you assemble us here, Ratchet?" Optimus asked the smirking medic.

Ractchet looked at the bots gathered and his smirk grew. "I had thought I'd seen everything, but that one youngling keeps making the impoosible happen, and he has done it again."

"What did Rad do this time?" Ironhide asked as they all knew who the medic was talking about.

"Nothin' much." A voice none of them thought they'd hear again said. "'Cept revive me."

"Jazz!" Bumblebee exclaimed using his own voice. "You're alive!"

Jazz smirked as he held Frost and Rad in his hands. "Sure am."

"But how?" Optimus questioned and Ratchet nodded at Rad.

"Apparently Rad used a piece of the Allspark shard and revived Jazz with it." he explained.

Once the shock had worn off, Rad recieved new looks of respect and awe. He felt slightly flustered and his natural fear of being stared at kicked in. "It was nothing, instinct really." he murmured.

Jazz though saved him from anymore embarrassment by speaking. "Optimus, I'd like to be the guardian of Rad and Frost."

"Request granted, if Rad allows it." Optimus said knowing how independent and temperamental Rad seemed.

Rad's face turned thougtful. "I don't mind you being Frost's more than my guardian."

"I'll do it." Jazz said. ""Now lets head to your crib."

"My what?" Rad repeated. "Oh, my home. Well, I don't know about a home, but I have a camp." he paused. "could you watch Frost? I have to speak with Ratchet about something."

Jazz nodded and placed Rad on the floor. "Sure thing, Rad." he then left with clicking at Frost, who happily clicked back.

"Will that be all, Ratchet?" Optimus asked the CMO.

Ratchet's smirk made Rad almost uneasy. "Rad claims to have met Primus."

Rad actually _did_ start fidgeting under the suddenly intent three pairs of blue optics. "Thanks alot." he hissed at the medic, who's smirk merely widened.

"You've actually met Primus?" Ironhide asked in disbelief. "Why you and not one of us?"

"I asked that very same question; he said it was because his creation did not choose any of you, but it choose me." Rad said, and saw them exchange looks. "What is it?"

They appeared to be in silent conversation before Optimus spoke. "Rad, this is very important; have you been feeling different recently?"

Rad furrowed his brow at the question, but answered nonetheless. "I've been sesing you all to the point were I can actually tell you apart by you...unique personalities." he replied. "And at Hoover Damn I heard a voice speaking in my head telling me what Frost was. And when Bumblebee starting humming as he placed his hand on the Allspark I felt the energy coming off it and washing over me. And just before I heard that same voice saying 'spark' over and over, becoming more pesistent until I found the Allspark fragment." he explained and saw them _again_ exchanging glances and he grew aggravated. "Listen, if you something to say, just say it."

There was a pause before Ratchet did just that. "You have a spark."

Rad stared at him in complete disbelief before his chest gave a painful pulse and he saw nothing but black.


End file.
